


Enamored

by Jaeird04



Category: Carat (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baristas, Cute, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, F/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeird04/pseuds/Jaeird04
Summary: Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I accept all advice and criticism if you have any! Sending you all the hearts! This will hopefully be a multi part series. thank you again! Enjoy!





	Enamored

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I accept all advice and criticism if you have any! Sending you all the hearts! This will hopefully be a multi part series. thank you again! Enjoy!

The coffee shops atmosphere was perfect. Quiet, yet still bustling. Citizens came in and out constantly, some were people your age, ready to get homework done or study time in. Some came and just sat down, enjoying a cup of steaming heaven. Others hurried in and out, ready to take on the day with the rush of caffiene. It was so cozy, so soft, and you loved basking in its warmth. The lights peppered the area, accenting the brown walls that presented the many pictures and paintings along the surfaces. The doors bell would jingle softly, and the cashier would say a name as the customer came to retrieve his beverage. The place was easy to get lost in, and you never failed to get at least one thing done and over with while you hung out there.

 

And there was one more reason as to why you loved it so much: the boy. A boy with bright, hot pink hair that came in to work on his laptop everyday, a nice distraction when you decided to take a break from your work. You've stared at him more than once, and have been caught multiple times. But you never minded, he was a very attractive male, and it wasn't your fault that your eyes just found themselves on his figure. You just couldn't help yourself. You found that he had an interest in music, and would sometimes find him trying out different movements for certain parts of various songs you realized he was probably listening to. You came to the quick conclusion that he was a dancer, and your being had been attracted to him since. You didn't know his name, just that he had the sweetest, toothiest smile, the cutest eyes with ends that lifted up towards the sky, a round yet structured face, adorable manners, and a determined aura. He always seemed stressed alone, but whenever someone greeted him or spoke to him, he would immediately put on a positive front. You realize that he worked really hard, and you just wanted to get to know him more so badly.

 

And as you softly hummed, tapping your fingers in content, you looked across at the boy through your eyelashes. His eyebrows were furrowed, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth in intense concentration. He wore a baggy black shirt and heavy looking sweatpants, his figure still showing well through the large clothing. His fist was clenched against his thigh, and his other hand was tapping furiously along the keyboard of his laptop. His vibrant hair peaked through the headphones he wore, spiking in different directions, some pushed back out of his eyes, and other pieces softly falling against the frame of his face. You personally thought it was the cutest thing ever. His forehead was covered in a layer of sweat, as if he had run a lap or two around the building. But hes been sitting there for the past hour or so. You sighed, wondering what he was stressed about now, and wished he wasn't.

 

The little bell at the door suddenly rang it's little chime, diverting your attention from the distressed boy to your flat roommate, who was supposed to meet you here like they always had every Thursday afternoon. Minghao, who was twenty minutes late, stood proudly in the doorway, his slightly long hair flipping in different directions, and his long black coat ruffling as he adjusted it quickly, his chocolate eyes searching the room for you.

 

He quickly found you, and a smirk grew on his face as he made his way towards the wooden table for two you were sitting at. "Hey, Y/N!" 

 

You brought your hand up to meet his in a little handshake, squeezing his hand before letting go. "Hey Minghao, you look happy today." 

 

He jumped into his seat, leaning back and tilting his head to the side. "I just got a girls number! Can you believe it?" He then put his elbows on the table, intertwining his hands, and whispered, "I'm a fucking chick magnet." 

 

Your snorted loudly, rolling your eyes at his silliness. "Minghao, what is that, the first girl you've gotten a number from in... How many years?" 

 

He pouted, glaring. "You can't say anything, you haven't been in a relationship since ninth grade! And that was obviously a mistake!" 

 

You nodded your head, agreeing, pretending to stare off into space. "My one true love, gone..." 

 

He flicked your forehead, hissing. "I'm serious Y/N, this is big! How do I even start a conversation with someone over the phone without sounding like a machine, and also not sounding like a crazy psychopath?" He murmured, wide eyed. "This terrifies me." 

 

You giggled at his cuteness. "I'm sure you'll find a way, she gave you her number for a reason." You ruffled his hair, beaming. "My boy The8 always knows what to do." 

 

He puffed out his chest at the nickname, love being called it because he thinks it sounds really cool, which fit his, and you quote, "really cool personality." And also because it was his performance name, but that was besides the point.

 

"Did you already get drinks? Or..?" 

 

"Nope." You sighed, looking down at your work. "I just got done with all this. I'm whooped." You looked at him with puppy eyes. "Can you pay today? Please? I promise I'll pay you back, how about tonight I take you out?" 

 

He scoffed, but couldn't help the grin on his face. "Sure, and don't worry about the dinner. We can just go home after this. You can order takeout." He then stood up from his seat, letting his lanky body lead him to the cashier, where he loudly exchanged hellos and high fives with Joshua.

 

The smile stayed on your face, and for a moment you completely forgot about the cute, stressed boy sitting across from you, and almost missed the shameless stare he was giving you from across the room.

 

You couldn't help the pink that touched your cheeks softly as you glanced behind your shoulder and then back at him, his eyes intently meeting yours. You awkwardly brought up your hand and waved, the apples of your cheeks meeting your eyes as you smiled. And suddenly he grinned too, presenting a small wave of his own, and giggling. 

 

Giggling. The cutest giggle you have ever witnessed. Ever.

 

That arguably might have been an exaggeration but you truly didn't even think twice about it as you just continued to dreamily stare in his direction, both of you not breaking eye contact. You realized he had cute little hamster cheeks and- 

 

"Y/N! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO EAT?" 

 

You turned around, almost hissing in his direction, eyes narrowed, super frustrated that he interrupted such a moment. Lowering your voice an octave and keeping it low, you softly said through teeth, "A cheese danish, Minghao." 

 

He burst into laughter at your tiny self saying the words cheese danish angrily and handed Josh his card. You turned back to see Hoshi laughing at you, before he quickly came to the realization you saw him. Clearing his throat, you saw the red that dusted his cheeks before he buried his face back into his laptop.

 

You smiled, and your nerves dissipated, only thinking about how curious you were about him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of class, you immediately put your headphones in, tuning out all the gossip and talk from your fellow classmates. You watched everyone as they passed by, the different personalities, faces, and figures all merging together as you made your way to the exit of the building. You were ready to leave, the long day of class taxing on your mental state. You dragged your feet as you reached the main exit, relief flooding your body as you stepped outside and started heading to the coffee shop, prepared to get some classwork done and then to go home and just sleep. The thought of your fluffy bed waiting for you at home excited you, so you sped up your pace towards the cafe.

 

On your way there, you couldn't help but notice a very bright head of hair crossing the street, and you recognized the figure as the boy, but your happiness that sprouted from just looking at him was soiled when you saw that he was with another girl.

 

You immediately slowed down a bit, mentally slapping yourself. Why were you so upset? It's not like you knew him well enough to be jealous anyway, and maybe the girl wasn't even a big deal, maybe he was just hanging out with a friend. You straightened your back once again and started your confident pace once again towards the shop. 

 

You saw his hot pink head disappear into the building, and soon you followed after, heading to the table you always sat at, to do homework like you always did. They took a booth on the other side of the cafe, which you were slightly grateful for, because then you wouldn't have to be so close to them to hear what they had to say, too scared to even listen. You sighed, setting your stuff out on the table, and began your work.

 

Sometimes, you couldn't focus, because even over your music you could hear the girls laugh mixed in the with boy's. You looked over sometimes, and even through your bitter feelings, you couldn't help but warm up to his gorgeous, youthful smile that spread across his face, and you felt your mouth form into a smile of its own, as if his was contagious. 

 

But still, he wasn't laughing with you, he was laughing with the girl. You huffed, and set your pencil down, looking over at the cashier. You decided that you wanted coffee, and maybe the sweet taste would cheer you up a bit, or at least get you to focus. 

 

So, you got up, pushing your body towards the cashier as you passed the couple, not bothering to spare a look as you set your eyes on the menu. You were also too scared to see how much fun he was having anyway. And you already knew what you wanted, since you got the same thing every time. You just didn't want to make eye contact with the boy, or the girl. You didn't know which was worse.

 

You waved down Joshua, and he quickly made his way towards you. "It's already coming, I knew you would want your peppermint latte, so I made it in advance." As he went to the back to retrieve it, you couldn't help but giggle at his familiarity with you, and how thoughtful he was. He came back behind the counter with a steaming cup, sliding a holder onto it and handing it to you. Taking it from him carefully, you patted his hand softly and thanked him while grinning. You both exchanged quick how are yous, and you laughed at his quirkiness throughout the conversation, letting his happy nature distract you from the stress you were feeling. Finally, you realized you still had work to get back to, so you paid him, leaving a generous tip as you shook his hand goodbye. He beamed, dimples showing as he thanked you for your visit. You scoffed, smiling as you turned around and started towards you seat. 

 

Midway through you taking a sip of your latte on your way back, you made direct eye contact with the vibrant-headed boy, his eyes....narrowed? In your direction, looking between you and the front counter. You raised an eyebrow, and then remembered the girl, glancing between her and the boy, your eyes also narrowing as you finally took a quick sip of your latte, passing the table. 

 

The girl was beautiful, she had long black hair, cascading down her waist in beautiful waves. She had beautiful dimples, and her smile met her eyes gorgeously. Her figure was perfectly proportioned, and she seemed to be like a sunshine type of girl. She was so pretty. No wonder the boy probably liked her. You sighed, not even mad.

 

You continued to do work for hours after that, turning up your music all the way, ignoring all noise coming from the opposite side of the coffee shop. Your work wasn't as efficiently done as it usually was, taking a while to figure out each problem, and to write paragraphs upon paragraphs of different answers. 

 

And finally, right when the sun began to set, you finished. The light entered the cafe in a stunning way, filling the brown room with warm rays, golden hour making its appearance through the window. You sighed happily and looked outside, losing track of time for a second as you listened to music and watched life go along its usual course. 

 

You were brought back to reality when you heard the girl laugh, but this time closer to you. You glanced up, and saw that she was by the door, waving goodbye to the boy, who had decided to stay behind. You were suspicious, but didn't bother to try to decipher it any further as you stretched and packed your stuff up. You took one last look out the window, and decided that for your walk home you would get another latte to drink. 

 

You got your bag and set the strap onto your shoulder, heading to the cashier once again. Joshua smirked at you, playfully wiggling his eyebrows. "Up for a second?" 

 

Giggling, you nodded, watching him speed behind the wall again to go make your beverage. While tapping your hands along to the song that played throughout the cafe, you felt a prescense behind you. You looked over your shoulder, and was very surprised when you saw that the boy with pink hair was looking directly at you. 

 

Nodding it off, you quickly turned around, breaking eye contact. Your heart was beating into your throat, and you wish Joshua would go faster. You could almost physically feel the tension, could feel his eyes on your figure. You didn't know why, but you did. 

 

Then, when you thought Josh couldn't go any slower, you felt a tap on your shoulder. 

 

"I'm sorry to ask, but I see that you're here everyday and I guess I just wanted to catch your name?" 

 

Your heart was in your mouth by now, your mind soaring at the fact that he knew you came everyday. "Oh! Uh, my name is Y/n." You laughed at his eyes, and how intent they were. "What's yours?" 

 

His face changed from intense to bright in a second, grinning a stunning grin. "My name is Soonyoung, but call me Hoshi! It's a lot easier." His eyes searched yours as he introduced himself. 

 

You looked at him for a second before beaming, absolutely falling for how adorable he was. He shined right back, presenting a toothy grin that you don't think you could ever get out of your head. "Alright, Hoshi. Nice to meet you." 

 

"Nice to meet you too, Y/n."

 

At that moment, Joshua had come with your latte before the both of you could speak anymore, and you waved goodbye, telling him you had to get home soon. He smiled at you once more before saying "Goodnight, Y/n!" 

 

Hoshi then turned to you, waving you off, saying a adorable “Goodbye!”. You grinned, probably the happiest grin you've given in a while, and waved back.

 

You couldn't help the blush that crept onto your face, making the tips of your ears red, your heart still pounding throughout your body all the way home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were finally on break. A whole four day weekend, just for yourself. A break from school, a break from the cafe, a break from work. It was 2 in the afternoon, and you actually had a nice night of sleep. You were just planning on what you wanted to do that day, take a bath. Watch Netflix. Clean the house. As long as you were alone and to yourself. 

 

But sadly, here you were, at your apartment, the tiny, yet tall space echoing as your roommate complained next to you. Still in your corgi set pajamas, you narrowed your eyes at the blonde haired boy who jumped on your bed to poke your side. He then continued to whine, officially breaking you out of your peaceful state. 

 

"Y/N! Please, come with. Wendy invited me, I can’t just refuse. And this is a party. With people I don't know! How would I survive without you?" 

 

You huffed, brushing him off. “Minghao, why so suddenly? Didn’t she invite you to that like a week ago? You definitely weren’t a pussy about it then.”

 

His next poke was harsher than the last. “C’mon, Y/N. You need to get out of the house anyway. You never go to parties anymore. When was the last time you let loose? This could be fun!” 

 

You sighed. You didn't want to go, you were so comfy, and all you wanted to do was stay in for the rest of the day. But looking at Minghao's pouty face, you didn't think you could say no. Sighing, you ran your hands down your sides before finally nodding. "Fine, I'll do it. Just for you though. If you separate from me, and I know for sure you don’t need me anymore, I'm leaving. Got it?" 

 

His eyes sparkled as he shook his head up and down furiously, "Yes! Thank you so much, I owe you, my hero.” He said dramatically, smirking mischievously.

 

It was your turn to poke his side. "How formal is this event?" 

 

"Not that formal, you can wear whatever you want." He eyes you and wiggles his eyebrows. "Maybe you’ll get someone too, Y/N!”

 

You walked away before he even finished, muttering a faint “christ” as you headed to your closet to choose your outfit for the night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrived, and got out of your car slowly, as your eardrums were hit with the sound of screaming, laughter, and intense music. As you waited for Minghao to get out of his car, you observed the scene. The house was huge, people hanging out in the front with red solo cups and loud voices radiating from the inside out. You took a deep breath, realizing you hadn’t been to a party like this in a while, way too busy or lazy to do so. It’s not that you disliked socializing, you just didn’t like feeling obligated to do so. You liked the club, where everyone was a stranger, you didn’t have to speak much, and new adventures awaited on the dance floor with friends. But you hated college parties. They were just messy, the smell of alcohol and angst too much for your liking.

 

But for now, you realized you would probably be in and out. Wendy would find him and they would go off and then you could go home. Boom, done. 

 

You looked up as a hand grabbed your shoulder, staring into the eyes of your best friend. “Are you ready?” He said, slightly more nervous now. You smiled.

 

“You’ll be fine, love. Don’t you worry. Wendy clearly really likes you. It’ll be great.” 

 

He melted, smiling in relief, and nudged you with his elbow. “Alright. You first then.” You laughed at this, muttering a “So much for cool personality” and continued on ahead towards the door. 

 

You could hear the noise from outside, but the smell didn’t hit you until you shoved your way inside. There were bodies all over the place, the front room crowded to no end. Drinks were being splashed everywhere, and the dancing was already crazy. 

 

You laughed out loud and grabbed Minghao’s hand quickly, scared of being grinded into and leading him to the living room in search for Wendy. You felt his hand squeeze yours harshly as someone drunkenly pushed him to the side, and you giggled at your friends surprised face. Pulling him towards you even more to protect him from another push, the distance was small between the two of you. Now close to the living room entrance, you finally pushed through the crowd, taking a breath of air as you were both spit out into a more empty space. Minghao’s arms were wrapped around your shoulders, both of you laughing at the overwhelming and chaotic experience. That’s when you both spotted Wendy, who was staring right at him, glaring at his arms. 

 

And, even more shocking, you noticed a familiar person right across from her. Hoshi was also looking your way, wearing the same expression, but not on the pair of arms wrapped around your body, but it was directed... at Minghao? Surprised you quickly twisted out of your friends grip and turned to him wide eyed. He looked just as surprised as you felt. “Isn’t that the guy you like from the cafe?” He narrowed his eyes. “Talking to Wendy?” 

 

You glanced back again to find them both staring still. You smacked his chest. “Isn’t that the girl you like who’s currently giving me death eyes?” 

 

He sighed, melting, and a smirk grew on his face. “Yeah.” You smirked right back, eyebrows raising.

 

You pushed him out of his daze, towards Wendy. “Go get em, tiger!” Smiling, he stumbled a bit backward and saluted you before swinging around, lanky arms dancing by his sides in joy. Your eyes sparkled with happiness as you watched him go, glad that someone made him so happy. 

 

You were brought out of your state when you felt a pair of eyes still on you. Looking over, you saw Wendy smiling brightly, her eyes forming half moons as she looked up at your best friend. Next to her, Hoshi was still looking at you, but now he was just staring. When he saw you were staring right back, he quickly looked away, and shook hands with Minghao when he introduced himself. Minghao seemed particularly tense, looking the vibrant haired boy up and down, something you did to Wendy when you first met her. Your heart laughed at the thought, you didn’t do it to be mean, you just did it to analyze if they were good enough for your other half.

 

The handshake slowed, and they both exchanged what seemed like a smile before Minghao turned back to Wendy, pointing to the kitchen, probably asking to get a drink. She nodded, and they separated themselves from Hoshi, who shook his head when Wendy asked if he wanted to tag along. He tipped his drink back, and faced you once again. You wondered how he knew her.

 

Letting out a breath, you observed him shamelessly. He had a simple white t-shirt tucked into black jeans, a black cardigan covering his figure, and black converse. He looked comfy. And cute. And very, very handsome. Like you always thought he was. 

 

You looked back at his dark eyes again, and his lips grew into a simple smirk that killed you on the inside.

 

Sighing, you rocked back on your heels, and broke eye contact with him. You were too scared to approach him now, but you know you would seriously regret it if you didn’t soon. This was the perfect opportunity. Looking back at the kitchen, you saw the plenty drinks lined up on the counter, and then glanced back at Hoshi. His eyes followed to where yours were, and then came back to your face. You smiled, then turned and started towards the kitchen. A little buzz couldn’t kill you. And would certainly help you approach the boy.

 

As you walked, you couldn’t properly process the fact that the you caught the boy’s attention somehow. You only daydreamed of having him introduce himself like he did the other day, look at you the way he just did. You couldn’t help but smile. God, he was so cute. 

 

Entering the kitchen, you licked your lips at the variety of alcohol. Remembering Minghao’s words from earlier that night, your mouth curled a little bit. “When was the last time i got a little loose?” You grabbed a bottle of vodka, and tilted your head to observe it. “Guess I’m about to find out.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had your fair share of alcohol now, your veins rushing with influence as you started to grind up against a random girl. You were both dancing to the beat, hips swaying and heart pulsing to the rhythm. You then turned to face her and danced with her like their was no tomorrow, two strangers loving the same tune. You were having an amazing time. Yet you still felt slightly empty, and you realized why soon enough.

 

It wasn’t like you, but you couldn’t help that you kept looking over at Hoshi throughout the night, your eyes getting darker and lids getting heavier every time you looked at him. Your cheeks were flushed, and after a while, you didn’t know if it was because you were slightly drunk or if it was that you were still affected by this boy. 

 

When you looked over at him now, he was glancing around the dance floor, and finally stepped into the front room. Your heart came up to your throat, and adrenaline rushed through your veins as you realized that this could be your chance. For some reason, your buzzed brain could only think of the fact that he’s probably a dancer, and you licked your lips at the thought of him dancing now, and how good he would look doing it.

 

Mind running to find an approach, you were so distracted that your dance partner found another person, a girl, and you learned that the hard way when you saw them both making out in the corner of the room. You giggled, putting your hand absentmindedly to your chest as if you were betrayed. Spinning around, still giggling, and silently rooting for the girl, you forgot your surroundings and your nose hit someone’s neck head on. 

 

“Oh- s-s-sorry, man.. i did-didn’t see you there...” you slurred your words, lazily trailing your eyes up the mans very defined neck, swallowing at the sight. Then up to the defined but round jaw, to the adorable lips, to the cutely rounded nose, then your eyes found the strangers, and you almost laughed out loud when you saw that you bumped into Hoshi.

 

“I don’t think I mind too much.” He snickered, holding you by the shoulders to keep you steady. You smiled sheepishly along with him, hoping the fact that you were drunk hid the heat that spread across your cheeks.

 

You didn’t know how to respond, but you wanted to continue the conversation. Really badly. “So.. you liking this party so far?” Nice one, Y/N.

 

“Actually, not really. I usually go to parties but I don’t know anyone here besides Wendy, and she’s occupied. Plus you and i just met like last week.” He started to sway to the beat with you, smiling his smile. “So.” 

 

You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling back. “Have i ever told you that your smile is seriously one of the most handsome smiles I’ve ever seen?” You were too out of it to even have a filter even more. Your confidence seeped through your skin now, mixing with your sweat, loving the powerful feeling that flowed through you. You finally felt like you were getting somewhere. 

 

He put his hand over his mouth real quickly and then down again, blushing in embarrassment. “No, you haven’t. But thank you.” He looked at the ground sheepishly. 

 

You wanted to tell him to not thank you, that you were just giving him straight facts. Instead, you said “No problem, sunshine.” Your words melted together, and you found yourself getting closer to him. 

 

With not much left to say, he started to dance. And boy, could he move.

 

Swaying left and right, his feet moved perfectly within his space, and he was off in his own little world as he just grinned at you, grooving. You came to the conclusion that his every action was contagious, and you started to move with him. He laughed at your drunk moves, his cheeks meeting his eyes as the ends met the sky again. You breezily sighed, smiling back as you both danced for a good amount of songs without ever wanting to stop. It all went by in a blur for you, your whole mind and body just focused on him, not really paying attention to your own actions or being. Even through your influenced state, you found that he shined effortlessly, the sweat looking good on him. He was an ecstatic being, a person who took every opportunity to just have fun. And you found that so attractive it left you stumbling. 

 

He realized you were staring, and stopped, looking back at you with suddenly more intense eyes. 

 

“Hey Y/N.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I get your number?”

 

“Yes.” You cleared your throat. “Yes, of course you can.”


End file.
